


Thursday

by incorrectbatfam



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrectbatfam/pseuds/incorrectbatfam
Summary: “I don't wanna say goodnight.The city comes alive when we're together.Why can't Thursday last forever?”
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @bisexualoftheblade for beta reading
> 
> Also loosely based on the song For Baltimore by All Time Low

Bart cursed loudly as he fumbled with a subway map the size of a coffee table. The colorful lines zigzagged and made no sense. All the streets looked the same and it didn’t include the train schedule and  _ why was 63rd Street next to 74th, that made no sense _ . And more importantly, where was Jaime? Sure, Bart could make it to Coast City in the blink of an eye, but Blue Beetle could fly and shouldn’t be too far behind. 

(Also he didn’t know how to work those retro machines that spit out metro passes.)

The fifteen-year-old haphazardly crumpled the map into his pocket. They could always get directions from locals. Neither Jaime nor Bart knew anything about the Green Lantern’s hometown outside of Google search, but they wanted a change of scenery from the Midwestern Central City or desert El Paso. So why not spend a nice summer day in Coast City on their day off?

An old lady approached Bart, saying, “You look lost. Not from here?”

The fifteen-year-old smiled and shook his head. “No, ma’am. First time.”

“Do you need directions?” she offered. 

“Not yet,” he replied. “I’m waiting for someone.”

“That’s fairly common since this train comes from the airport. I’ve seen so many couples unite here. It’s actually quite sweet. Anyway, I’ll leave you to find your special someone,” she rambled. 

“Uh, thanks?”

Ten minutes later, Jaime landed on the open-air platform, his Blue Beetle armor retracting into a regular sweatshirt and jeans before any civilians could notice. 

“ _ Hola, cariño _ . Sorry I’m late, I had to drop Milagro at her friend’s,” Jaime said. 

(Bart knew today wasn’t going to be like the others from the moment Jaime took his hand and a shiver ran down his spine. They weren’t dating, but they weren’t exactly not-dating either, if that made sense. Also, he wanted Jaime to do it again.)

But first, they had to catch a train to the slightly touristy naval yard.

Except Bart was banking on Jaime knowing how to use the ticket machines. And Jaime didn’t know how.

“I thought you were an expert on retro tech, considering how often you had to help me.”

“This isn’t a microwave,” Jaime said, fumbling with the coin return button for the third time. “The only subways we have in El Paso are sandwiches.”

“Sandwiches sound crash,” Bart said dreamily. 

“I’m sure we’ll find something better than sandwiches where we’re going.”

The ancient-looking rust box of a machine finally spit out two day-long subway passes. 

“ _ Gracias a Dios! _ ” Jaime exclaimed.

The second problem came at the turnstiles. Bart pushed on the metal bars, but they didn’t budge. Granted, he could phase through the gates, but he was in his civvies and Jaime probably wouldn’t approve.

(Yes, Jaime’s approval mattered. Bart wasn’t going to deny it.)

“You have to swipe it like this.” Jaime swiped his card in the reader and the gate made a clicking sound. “Then it unlocks and you can get through.”

The timer went off, re-locking the turnstile as he spoke. The older boy added, “There’s also a time limit.”

Bart nodded. Jaime swiped again and Bart shuffled right behind. That led to both boys getting stuck in the forked bars as they tried to enter at the same time. 

“You’re supposed to do it yourself,  _ tonto _ . Why do you think you have your own card?” asked Jaime as he wedged his leg out of the tangled mess. 

Bart phased out to the other side. 

Jaime made him walk back out and swipe in like a normal person.

Before they could begin bickering again, a train arrived at the station that the two raced to catch. They barely boarded and the train screeched forward, throwing them both into an empty seat. Bart landed on top of Jaime in the clumsiest way possible.

“ _ Unf _ ! Get off!” Jaime playfully shoved him into the other empty seat. 

They went from above ground to the dark tunnels pretty quickly. The train rocked gently side to side, and the boys settled into a semi-comfortable position, Bart’s head on Jaime’s shoulder as they used their phones separately with one hand (Bart texting Wally, Jaime playing Candy Crush) and fingers interlocked with the other. The Coast City naval yard was the final stop, so they were in no rush. Occasionally someone stared at the teens, but most people ignored them, busy with work calls or wrangling their small children. 

Since the historic shipyard was the last stop, they didn’t arrive until lunchtime. And Bart was starving.

“Blueeee I’m hungry,” he complained. “What’s there to eat around here?”

Jaime was a good two steps ahead of the other boy with Yelp pulled up on his phone. “There's an Asian place down the block.” He pointed, not looking up from the GPS. “Four stars and only one dollar sign.”

“Crash, let’s go!” Bart dragged Jaime for a solid three feet before Jaime pulled him in the right direction. 

“Right, you have the map,” the speedster reminded himself.

Jaime chuckled. “Slow down,  _ cariño _ . We’re here to relax.”

They walked, hand-in-hand. Bart was suddenly conscious of how sweaty his hand, but he didn’t want to let go. And he dreaded Jaime doing the same. 

On the way to the restaurant, they passed a pet shop with a litter of puppies by the window. Bart’s eyes widened and he turned to Jaime. “Please can we see them? Please, Jaime?”

“ _ Dios mio _ ,” Jaime groaned. “Please don’t look at me with those eyes.”

“What eyes?” Bart feigned innocently. 

“You know what eyes. You’re doing it right now. Every time you want something you make that face and I can’t say no.”

“What’s stopping you from saying no? You say no to Milagro when she does the same thing.”

“That’s because she’s Milagro. You…” he waved his free hand in the air randomly. “It’s like a crime against humanity or something.”

“So is that a yes or no on the dogs?”

“What do you think the answer is?”

(They went in and asked to pet the dogs. The employee denied them, so that was that.)

Bart pouted a little, and Jaime made him feel a little better by saying, “ _ No te preocupes, conejito. _ That employee looked soulless anyway. Did you see his eyes?”

Bart laughed, squeezing Jaime’s hand as they arrived at the restaurant. It was sleek but sparse. A hostess greeted them and showed them a table, but other than her there was only one other employee mindlessly doing side work. 

As soon as they were alone at their corner table, Bart turned to Jaime and asked plainly, “Are we dating?”

“¿ _ Qué _ ?”

“We call each other pet names. I met your extended family posed as your boyfriend. We shared a bed. We’ve literally been holding hands since the subway,” Bart said. “I’m not fully versed in how the past works, but this,” He held up their linked hands. “Is not what ‘just friends’ do.”

Jaime sighed. “You’re right. I wanna be...something more, if you wanna too.”

Bart smiled. “I was wondering when you’d ask.”

***

One hearty lunch and bacon-flavored ice cream cone later, they walked around the pier before settling under the shade of a large oak tree. The mid-day sun beat down, warm but not too warm. Coupled with a belly full of food and Jaime as a readily available body pillow, it wasn’t long before Bart drifted off in the older boy’s arms. He felt the low vibration of Jaime’s laugh and a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. Bart smiled and closed his eyes to the sound of Jaime talking to the scarab. 

He wasn’t sure how long he was out. Before he even opened his eyes, he heard the sound of Jaime talking. Bart assumed he probably only dozed off for a minute, which was why he was surprised to see the sun ready to set with gray clouds that weren’t there before. He was even more surprised to see that Jaime wasn’t talking to Khaji Da or something, but instead the Green Lantern hovered above them.

“Oh, you’re awake,  _ cariño _ ,” Jaime said. “I was just letting Captain Jordan know we’re not on a mission or anything, so he doesn’t have to worry about us causing trouble.”

Bart rolled his eyes and sat up. Only Jaime called Hal “Captain Jordan” and didn’t get laughed out of a place. The hero seemed to take it as a compliment.

“Should I let the Flash know where you are, KF? Or is he not aware of…” Hal gestured to the nonexistent space between Bart and Jaime. 

“No, no, that won’t be needed,” Bart said. 

Hal nodded curtly. “If that’s the case. You should at least head inside. It’s going to rain soon.” 

As soon as he left, a droplet fell out of the sky and landed on the tip of Jaime’s nose. Bart giggled until another landed on his cheek. As the rain fell, the two of them darted to find shelter. But by the time they found a decent building to take cover under—a barbecue pit—Bart’s hair was matted down with water and Jaime’s t-shirt was soaked.

Wait, wasn’t he wearing a sweatshirt– Bart looked at his own shoulders. 

_ Oh. _

“Here, you can have this back,” he said. “You didn’t have to–”

At the same time, Jaime said, “You can keep it.” 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, totally. It works better on you anyway.  _ Eres lindo _ .”

“Back at’cha!”

Jaime blinked. “You knew what that meant?”

“Nah, but I figured it’s something good ‘cause you said it.”

There was a moment of awkward silence as they bought some root beers, because according to Jaime it was rude to hang out somewhere and not buy anything. Bart couldn’t take his eyes off Jaime—his  _ date _ (man did that feel crash)—the entire time the latter paid. Jaime snaked an arm around Bart’s waist. 

The rain lifted fairly quickly. The two finished their drinks and headed back out, hand-in-hand in the dark evening. Streetlights reflected against wet asphalt, bringing a strange sort of ambiance to the normally bustling city. People were either on public transportation, or those who could drive were already home. Despite the stillness, the place felt alive. Or maybe it was just who Bart was with that made it seem that way.

Jaime began to ramble. “Today was amazing. Easily one of the best ones of my life. I got to visit a new city, I gained a boyfriend who’s also my best friend. But I really wanna ask one more thing. It's okay if you don’t wanna, but...you know, since we’ve kinda been acting like more than friends before this, I was wondering if...if it’d be okay to–”

Bart cut to the chase. “Damnit Jaime just kiss me.”

They pulled each other close and sealed their perfect day.


End file.
